The Dark Chronicles - RWBY AU
by Bulletproof Vanguard
Summary: In the year X573 the city of Lasterous was built. It was said to be a safe haven from the grim but was soon seen as just a trap to which we were the bait. Follow my new OC, Cayne Nichimura, and his friends as they fight against the grim to regain a freedom they once lost to themselves. (Warning, this is an AU with a lot of OC's, new grim, gore and swearing (And maybe a few lemons)
1. Prologue

**Prologue - The Beginning**

There i was, running for the gate, all that was going through my head was 'Don't look back!'. Those were my mother's last words as she cried holding my father's body in her arms as she slowly bled to death. All around me people were running for their lives and screaming as they ran from _'them'_. When I looked ahead I saw the gate to the central state known as Jōtai. I ran harder, faster, no matter how much it hurt my legs. I was running for so long that I didn't notice that I had already gotten past the gates until I ran into the guards at the nearest transport truck. Once on the truck, they transported me and any other survivors to the central city refugee camp. That day I swore to myself that I would Kill all of _'them'_ , every last one, so as to avenge my family and free humanity from this death trap known only as Lasterous. My name is Cayne Nichimura and this… this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1 - Signal

**A/N - Hey guys! I'm back with the first chapter for this story (After the prologue). I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 1 - Signal**

In the year X530 the bordering town to the south of Jōtai fell, leaving two hundred and forty seven people without homes and families to go to. In total one thousand, six hundred and thirty eight civilians died that day with an additional one hundred and fifty nine soldiers in the pit of bodies used as a grave.

After the fall of Jōtai, a total of four hundred and eleven children became orphans, and among all of these orphans were me and my brother, Connor Nichimura and my future friends, Lizbeth (Liz) Hiroshi and Natsu Sparkz. Then there was Sophia Yuuki, another one of the orphans, who became my girlfriend a year after we all joined Signal in X531.

Out of my family, only me, my twin brother and my older sister, Kyo Nichimura, survived. Me and my brother survived the fall by managing to escape although we were separated, and my older sister was a year older than us and had got into signal, which is a school made to train the future generation of huntsmen and huntresses, and was living with her friend, Kat wescura and went on to lead team KAKI, which consists of her, Kat, and a pair of twins called Ashton Blaze (boy) and Ignis Blaze (girl).

Six years ago, I joined Signal academy, an academy made to train the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses. And this is where team CYHN's (cyan) story starts.

 **Friday 6:30 AM X357 - Cayne and Natsu's apartment - Cayne's P.O.V**

I awoke to the sound of an alarm being set off, it was my alarm clock. So, doing what any other human being would do, I picked it up, and promptly threw it at the wall. Hard.

"Watch what you're doing, you idiot!" came the voice of Natsu, who was standing a few inches away from the impact point of my alarm clock.

"Sorry…" I replied groggily whilst getting up from my bed on the floor. I have medium length, naturally messy, red hair with a silver streak on the fringe and Currently, I was staying in a small flat with my friend Natsu, it was all that we could afford here in vale, aka the central city.

Now up, I went over to my dresser and got out a black, short-sleeved shirt with a white, skinny tie and a pair of grey jeans. After putting all of that on I grabbed my black, steel capped boots, which had white aluminium shin guards, the left one of which had a black version of my emblem ( **C** ) on it.

Natsu was wearing a black skinny tie over a white, un-buttoned, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms with his emblem ( N )on the right leg starting at the knee and ending half way down the shin and no shoes. On his head he had a white fedora with a black strap on his head, with two holes for his pair wolf ears.

"Now that you're up and ready, lets go before Liz has our heads for being late" He said opening the door to reveal the city of vale in its full glory.

"Well, it's only seven so we still have half an hour to get to signal giving us time to grab something quick to eat." I said looking at the clock and then at the small kitchen area to the left of the door.

"We could, but we could also get food at school for _free_ , remember the bet that we made with Liz a few weeks ago? The one where, if we manage to beat her to school on graduation day, today, she would buy us _whatever_ we want for breakfast, no matter the cost?" he said convincingly, whilst slowly starting to drool at the thought of what he could get with a dreamy look in his eyes as he spaced out at the last part.

I blinked. "To school it is!" I said with no hesitation as I grabbed my scroll off of the night stand next to my bed and darted for the door and grabbed Natsu on the way, throwing him out the door before closing it. "What about my scro-" he started saying before his scroll hit him in the face.

"That scroll?" I asked smugly getting an inaudible mutter from him as he got himself up and dusted himself off.

"Well, we better get moving if we want to beat Liz." I said as I walked passed an annoyed Natsu, who quickly started following me.

 **Time skip - Friday 7:26 AM X537- School field - Old Oak - Cayne's P.O.V**

"Well, we're here, but where is Liz?" I asked the Seemingly stupid question.

"Idiot, it's obvious she's not here, which means…" He trailed off at the end as he turned to look at me as a smug look grew on our faces.

"We won!" we both shouted simultaneously. Just as Liz walked up to us, with a tired expression. Liz was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with the two top buttons un done, a black skinny tie that had a small gold clip near the bottom with her name on it. She had a pair of dark grey skinny jeans on which clung to her skin nicely. She also had a pair of dark red combat boots on. She also wore a black leather biker jacket with her logo ( **{\/}** ) on the back of it. She had hip length auburn hair tied into a plait which has a red ribbon tied to the bottom with a black button with a white cross on it on either side of her head attached by hair clips.

"Now, is it just me, or did you two actually beat me to school?" she said as she looked up at us. "Well, breakfast is on me then" She said as she walked towards the canteen with us just behind her.

"Where's Sophia?" I asked, not noticing her with Liz.

"She's right behind you" Natsu said with a deadpan expression on his face.

And, Surely enough, when I turned around, there she was, standing there with a huge smile on her face. She had bright pink hair tied up into twin tails that reached her shoulder blades with a deep purple stripe on the fringe, her hair, strangely enough, was completely natural though. On the left of her head there was a small red heart hair clip with a little bow behind it. She wore a light blue crop top that perfectly framed her 'plot' (about C cup). Over that she wore a white unbuttoned shirt with a large red heart on the top pocket (If you haven't guessed, that's her emblem) and a pink, hoodless leather jacket with red trimmings. She also wore a red, knee length combat skirt and a pair of pink leggings with a large version of her logo on the left thigh and a pair of purple and white trainers. She also had a pair of pink and red gloves made out of leather and aluminium with blue lines that stretched up her arm and into her jacket sleeve.

"Cay-cay!" she yelled as she glomped me in a loving embrace.

"It's nice to see you too, Sophie" I said as I hugged her back.

"We were just abouts to get breakfast, wanna come?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"I'll do anything if it involves my beloved!" she exclaimed happily as she wrapped herself around my arm.

"Should have guessed" I said as we started our walk to the canteen.

 **Time skip - Friday 3:30 PM X537 - School gates - Cayne's P.O.V**

"Bye guys, just gotta grab some dust!" I shouted to my friends as I turned to walk towards 'dust till dawn'.

"I'm coming too!" Sophia shouted as she skipped after me and we walked to the store together, hand in hand, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Ooh, look at this!" Sophia said as she stopped at a window that had an advertisement of some sort in it.

"Leeandlie, Natewantstobattle, [JubyPhonic] and many more at the vale theatre on sunday..." I read aloud. "Wanna go?" I asked getting a hug in reply.

"It's a date!" she said happily as we continued walking for the dust shop.

 **TIme skip - Friday 4:00 PM X537 - 'Dust till dawn' dust store - Cayne's P.O.V**

As me and Sophia walked into the shop, the shop owner greeted us as we walked towards the counter.

"What would you two like today?" he asked as he as looked at us, waiting.

"Can I have, two of each, uncut please?" I asked as he reached under the counter and packaged them for me.

"And can I have the same please?" Sophia asked cutely as the shopkeeper nodded and got out more crystals and packaged them.

"Can I also have six dust tubes please?" I asked as he passed some over the counter to me.

"Same for me please." Sophia asked as he passed her some tubes as well.

We paid for the dust as we went over to the dust containers at the left hand side of the store to fill them up but upon arrival, I saw a familiar red hood. So after filling up the dust tubes I went over with sophia to talk to this hooded person, to find said person reading a weapons magazine with headphones on.

I tapped the person on the shoulder getting her attention. "Have I seen you two before?" she asked as she looked up at us.

"Yes you have." I said. "My name is Cayne Nichimura, and this is my girlfriend Sophia Yuuki. We were in the sparring demonstration against Liz and Natsu for you second years." I finished as I introduced us to her.

"Oh, I remember now!" she said in realization. "My name is Ruby Rose!" she Introduced as she held out her hand.

"If i remember correctly, you where the girl with the awesome wrist bow/hidden blades!" She exclaimed as she looked up at her in awe. "And you had that… that… what weapon did you have? I saw lots of them." she said as she looked up at me with confusion written all over her face.

"*sigh*, I had these." I said as I pulled out a pair of gloves with a black cylinder that extends up to my elbow but with wires connecting it to the glove so as I can use my wrists. The cylinder itself was black with buttons and switches all over it for different reasons with a few usb ports and even a holo-projector so as to run system diagnostics amongst over things and a slot for dust crystals or powder. There was even a mic and a scanner attached to the back of each glove.

"I call these, _Exemplum_." I stated as I handed her the gloves. "They resize themselves depending on the wearer." I explained as they changed themselves to her size as she put them on.

"So cool!" she gushed as she brought up the console without me telling her how to and changed them into a black version of Sophia's wrist bow's, _Terra_ and _Caelum_.

Normally they would be pink and red with light blue accents and a white button with a two centimetre radius on the side of the left one. Both have a slot for a twenty discus clip (full of three centimeter radius discus') at the back and a slot for a thirty centimeter double-edged blade. The white button, if you were wondering, makes the user invisible for fifteen seconds and can be deactivated by firing and has a thirty second cool down. This can be very useful for stealth missions and sneaking up on enemies. But the blades, however, cannot go invisible but can be used during invis.

"You can have these back now." She said as she handed me back _Exemplum_ after changing them back from _Terra_ and _Caelum_. "So, What are your semblances?" she asked. "Mine's super speed. It can be very useful but, I always leave rose petals behind when I use it." she said, a bit downtrodden at the end part though. "Well, mine is called courage, and it gives my teammates a boost to their speed and strength for ten minutes!" Sophia said in a really cheery voice. "It can also cheer people up." I added as a little fact at the end.

"Mine allows me to use shadows. I call it Pluto. With it, I can also travel through shadows, although it is very tiring." I explained to her.

"That's really cool!" she gushed as she looked at us with stars in her eyes.

Just then we heard the bell to the shop along with several sets of footsteps followed by the sound of a gun being cocked and a man saying, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?".

"Please, just take my lien and leave." the shopkeeper said worriedly only to be silenced by the man at the counter.

"Calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the dust." the man said as three of the four people with him went off to grab dust. One of them noticed Ruby standing by the bookshelves with her headphones on, as a decoy.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them!" he shouted to her, only to get ignored.

"Hey I said hands in the air, you got a death wish or something?" he said as he walked up to Ruby and turned her around.

"Huh?" she asked as she turned around to see the mean signaling for her to take her headphones off. "Yes?" she asked as she took her headphones off.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" he repeated, angrily.

"Are you... robbing me?" Ruby asked slowly.

"Yes!" the man said in anger. "Oh…" Ruby hummed as realization dawned on her. She immediately kicked the guy and sent him flying to the front of the shop where the leader (that's what I'm going to call him now) sent the grunt standing with him to deal with Ruby.

"Freeze!" the man said as he pointed his gun at Ruby, only for the three of us to jump him and launch him, and ourselves out of the window. The other grunts and their leader came to check what the commotion was, the one that Ruby launched across the shop was now up and was also looking. That meant there was three guys with cleavers and their leader left to take out.

We all rose up from the ground, me activating _Exemplum_ and turning them into Yang's weapon, _Ember Celica_ , only black. Sophia activated _Terra_ and _Caelum_ and getting into a fighting stance. And lastly, Ruby pulled a large, red and black, rectangular box off of her back and it slowly started unfolding until it was a sythe about as tall, maybe taller than her.

"Oka~y… Get em'." the leader said as his grunts came out to attack us.

They all ran at us in an attempt to kill us but where inevitably beaten down before they could reach us.

"You were worth every cent, truly you where." he said as he looked down at one them that landed at his feet.

"Well, Kids, I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening." he said to us as he snuffed his cigar out on the floor. "And as much as I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid this, is where we part ways." he finished as he pointed his cane at us and fired off a flair.

I intercepted it with a shot from _Ember Celica_ Therefore saving our lives, but when the smoke cleared, the man was gone.

"Over there!" Sophia shouted as we rushed off after him, me using my semblance to take me and sophia through the shadows after him whilst ruby used the recoil from a gravity dust round to launch herself up.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted once we all had gotten up.

"Persistent." the man muttered as a bullhead flew up in front of him.

"End of the line!" he shouted to us after climbing on to the bullhead. He pulled out a burn dust crystal and threw it at us before shooting it at our feet causing a large explosion.

When the smoke cleared, we could see a huntress standing before us. She had blocked the attack for us. However, she hadn't been able to block all of the shrapnel, because a small piece of the roof had gotten stuck in Sophia's right thigh.

Sophia screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground holding her wounded leg.

"Sophia!" I shouted in worry as I knelt down next to her and pulled my tie from around my neck to use as a bandage.

"What should I do?!" Ruby asked in worry.

"Help out the huntress as best you can, I've got sophia covered." I said as I pulled out the piece of shrapnel from Sophia's leg before wiping the wound with piece of cloth that I kept in my pocket before placing the cloth over the wound, and wrapping my tie around her leg so as to keep the makeshift gorse tight on the wound.

After I had finished I picked up Sophia bridal style because she had passed out from the pain, and shadow traveling down to street level where I would watch over Sophia and wait for Ruby and the huntress to finish fighting.

After a few minutes, Ruby and the huntress made their way down towards me and Sophia, who had woken up just a moment ago.

"Are you okay miss?" The huntress asked Sophia as she nodded in reply.

"Thanks for saving our butts back there." I said as I clenched Sophia's hand in mine reassuringly.

"It's my job to deal to the kingdom." The huntress said giving a slight bow. "But, I need you to come with me." she said sternly, but as we all started to get up, she signaled that she only meant Ruby.

"Well… night Ruby!" Sophia said as she waved to Ruby who was walking away with the huntress.

"Well then, guess that means we still have time to go to hospital before graduation later tonight." I said helping my girl up.

"I just hope I can go..." She said downheartedly.

"Of course you can go. I'll make sure of it." I said as I activated my semblance so as to get to the hospital quickly.

 **A/N - So, how was it? If you think it was good, tell me. If you think it was bad, tell me. I don't care what you think about it, as long as** _ **someone**_ **likes it, I'm fine. Anyway, as always, don't forget to Comment, Follow, and Favourite!**


End file.
